Going for Seconds
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Well this is the sequel to "It Started with Dinner". Read that before this. Spencer and Ashley are going strong but will it stay that way? And will Charlie ever find her "one"?


_**A/N: You wanted a sequel so that's what you guys got. Thank you so much for all the support of It Started With Dinner and so I hope you like this one just as much. :)**_

**_Charlie's POV_**

Right so it's been 3 months since the whole Spencer, Me, Ashley love triangle thing.

I took two days of school because I really didn't want to have to face Spence and Ash straight away. But now thankfully I'm over it.

I love seeing them together they are so sweet and care so much about each other.

Well anyway.

I have my own girl now. She's called Kyla. Yes Kyla.

I know what you're thinking. So I went for Spence stealing her from Ashley and then decided to steal Kyla from Glen.

But it actually wasn't like that at all.

_One day I was hanging out with Kyla after school at Grey. Spencer and Ashley were there as well. We were finally just hanging out like normal teenagers. And we were having so much fun._

"_Hey Charlie. Do you wanna dance?" _

"_Yeah go for it."_

_So there we were dancing in the middle of the club. And she could really dance and may I say she looked hot with it._

_The tempo seemed to change to a slower beat. I felt Kyla move closer to me, her hands moved around my neck and she started grinding. Kyla, grinding, with me. _

_I guessed that it was a friendly sort of grinding. So my hands gravitated to her waist. She looked up at me and smiled and I realised just how absolutely gorgeous she actually was. And I couldn't help staring into her beautiful hazel eyes._

_Then all of a sudden I had her lips on mine. But just to ruin it I had to pull away._

"_Kyla. We can't. You're with Glen and well I – I always seem to hurt the people I love."_

"_Charlie this isn't a spur of the moment thing. I can't get you off of my mind. Ever since that stuff with Spencer, When you came to me when you were hurting. I wanted to hold you and stop anything else from hurting you. It scared me to begin with but I really really want you Charlie. Just say you want me a little bit too."_

_And that was it I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until m lungs were about to shrivel up because I needed to breathe._

And we are still together she still hasn't told Glen yet. She's stopped sleeping with him now and she thinks that he's going to Madison to make up for it.

I am a little annoyed that she is tied up with Glen still but I think I'm falling fast and I'll do anything or her.

Kyla Woods has me whipped, and I'm loving it. ;)

**_Spencer's POV_**

"Ashleyyyyyy. STOP!!! That.......tickles.......please STOP!!"

"Nope. Not until you say it."

I gave her my signature pout and head tilt but it still wasn't working. And I had had enough.

"Okay, okay."

She stopped the assault on my body. "Say it."

"Ashley Marie Davies is THE best chef in the whole entire world even thought she burnt my pancakes this morning."

"Thank you. But next time, mind the attitude."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she leant in and kissed me pushing me firmly down on to the sofa.

"Okay that would be hot if it wasn't my sister and my girlfriend's sister." Glen is such an ass.

"Shut up Glen." Ashley retaliated

"All I'm saying is just because you're out doesn't mean that you can make-out on the sofa when ever you want."

"You do!"

And on that note he walked out the door leaving a "Going to Aid's be back later."

"Guys."

And yes we finally are out. Well me out and out as a couple because Ash was already.... Well anyway you know what I mean.

We told mum and dad and it went a little like this

_It was Sunday dinner about 3 weeks ago and Ash had been spending a lot more time over at our place._

_We had already decided that this would be the perfect time to tell them about us. We had been through the stuff with Charlie and knew that we were strong enough now._

_So here we were just said grace and I stood up out of my seat grabbing the attention of the entire table._

"_Is something the matter dear." Mum said_

"_I just have something to tell you guys." I took a deep breath and I felt Ashley hold on to my fingers lightly, calming me. "I......I...I'm gay. And Ashley..." She stood up next to me intertwining our fingers. "Ashley is my girlfriend."_

"_Well it's about time." Came from my mother which I wasn't expecting._

"_Huh?"_

"_We realised something was going on a while ago we were just waiting for you to tell us. I was a little sceptical to begin with but your father talked to me and I realised that you are obviously happier than you have ever been before. We all..." she pointed to my dad and brothers "...love the fact that you have found someone that you love whether it be a boy or a girl."_

_Then her and dad and both my brother came around and gave me and Ash huge hugs and then my dad spoke up._

"_But Ashley, if you ever hurt her you'll have us all to deal with." He said with a smile_

"_Why would I ever hurt my Spencer." She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek to which I blushed and then we all sat down._

"_Can you pass the potatoes please?"_

And that was me coming out. And they treat us just like they treat Glen and Kyla or any other couple as a matter of fact.

After our tickle fight we were both slightly tired so we put in a movie and snuggle up on the sofa.

I head was leaning on Ashley's chest and she had wrapped her arms securely around me.

"I love you Spencer Gabrielle Carlin." She said softly so only I could hear her and kissed my temple.

"I love you more Ashley Marie Davies." I turned my head awkwardly and placed a tender kiss on her lips the turning back to the movie.

We were perfect.

_**A/N: Well there you go guys. The sequel. There will more of a major storyline following Charlie and Kyla as well as Spashley. Hope you like it.**_

_**Ooo and also where did "Marie" come from in Ashley's name. I have seen it in other stories so thought I'd use it as well. If anyone does know can you put it in a review or message me. Thank you.**_

_**Reviews please!!! :) Love you guys. **_

_**Neps =] **_


End file.
